


What Ever Happened to the Phantom Man

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Prose Poem, Secret Santa, man idek what to tag as, other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He’ pushes Hajime so far away<br/>That his mind is filled with salt-water<br/>And looking up, all he sees is blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ever Happened to the Phantom Man

**Author's Note:**

> Secret santa gift for tumblr user hohohokyunosagishi! I'm not that great at writing shippy things but 2gams/hinata is really important so i,,, made an attempt Gosh I really hope you like it and have a really merry christmas.
> 
> if you want to contact me im milkypillvomit on tumblr yeah <3

When they first meet, ‘He’s’ an heir

With a tongue encrusted with silver and blood.

‘He’ pushes Hajime so far away

That his mind is filled with salt-water

And looking up, all he sees is blue.

 

When they spend time together,

‘He’s’ an heir with fidgety thumbs and averting eyes

The tongue that cut circles in Hajime’s mind

Gone

Quiet.

It only comes back when their mouths press together

Exchanging secrets in saliva-coated ballets.

Hajime swears that all there was to say had been told

He was wrong.

 

On the island

Two bodies leaned together

Toes dipped down in the sea.

‘He’ turns into a figment

Nothing more than a dribbling mess that would put Kazuichi to shame.

Gasps and sobs speak phantoms of a desire

To be whole

To be actual.

 

They don’t stop even after the reassurance

Even after the kiss so passionate that

Hajime was sure breath was just mythos.

So they sit together

Toes in the sea

Silent, waiting for a calm after the storm that may never come.

 

The night after that Is spent slicked with sweat.

Two bodies creating a friction fire

To make sure they do exist.

Tender breaths and touches exchanged so carefully

That after the room settles

Hajime still can’t believe

That he can still hear the sobs of the phantom man.

 

The day he proposes a party

Is the day the world stops.

A day with a behind the scenes fight

Words stabbed with skepticism.

“Why are you feeling so great all of a sudden?”

“Are you mad that I’m feeling better?”

“No- just… Ugh you’re impossible!”

Doors slam shut

And no one sees either of them until the party is in full swing.

 

Soon ‘He’ becomes little more than a memory.

Still in the moment

A blood gurgling scream

And red washed along the hardwood.

The lights flicker on

A body has been discovered

And ‘He’, no,

Togami

Is what he always insisted he was.

A phantom man.

 

Ever after that day

Hajime would lie awake and wonder

If the whole act, if the whole play

Ever even happened.


End file.
